


How He Does It

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to know how Percy manages something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Does It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swtalmnd).



"I don't understand how you do it."

"Do what?"

"How you manage to last so long without coming," said Harry. He had come twice that night himself, and now scratched at a spot where drying semen pulled his skin.

Percy leaned across Harry, reaching for his wand on the night stand.

"I'll clean us up."

Harry would have just gotten up and showered in a little while, but Percy never wanted to wait for that, preferring to spell away the evidence of their actions. At least he didn't seem to have a problem with either of them being sticky or sweaty or generally messy while they were actually _having_ sex. The thought of which made Harry ask again, "How _do_ you do it?"

Percy's face went red, the tide of blood rising visibly across his cheeks, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on." Harry prodded him gently. "You must have some trick. You know I _like_ that you can last so long; maybe I could learn to do it too, if I tried."

Still flushed, Percy mumbled something that sounded like, "Dictation."

"What?" Harry didn't think he'd heard correctly.

"Dictation," Percy repeated. "I distract myself by thinking about the memos I'll dictate to Miss Snead tomorrow. It's not that I'm not thinking about you, too, because I definitely am, but it distracts me enough to take the edge off. You don't mind?" he asked with a touch of anxiety in his voice.

It did bother Harry a little bit to think that Percy had been mentally dictating for work while they were having sex, but on the other hand, he liked the results and he'd certainly never guessed before that he might not have Percy's complete attention, so he supposed it was all right, and said as much.

"Good." Percy looked relieved.

"It's too bad, though," said Harry.

"Why?"

"I don't think I can borrow your technique," Harry explained. "I don't have a Miss Snead to dictate memos to."

**Author's Note:**

> For swtalmnd, who wanted Percy/Harry, dictation.


End file.
